¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Camembert?
by xMissMystery
Summary: "Muy bien Adrién… ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Camembert?" Se revolvió con fastidio los cabellos, pues parecía ser así. ¿Por qué no lograba ubicar el origen de esa molestia que lo sacaba de sus casillas?
1. ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

_**¡Hola a todo el fandom de Miraculous Ladybug! Hace unos meses una personita me recomendó la serie, y la había dejado en lista de pendientes… y bueno, la historia es corta: La comencé a ver y ahora no puedo salir del fandom. Pero no me arrepiento de nada jaja… Así que bien, vengo a hacer mi pequeña contribución, será un fic de varios capítulos (o eso espero)… mientras encuentro inspiración para terminar mi otro fic :c**_

 **Bueno,** _ **"Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**_ **" es una obra propiedad de Thomas Astruc-sama, así que tomo un rato prestados sus personajes para dar vuelta a mi imaginación y crear cosas random (?) ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Nota:** Esta historia está situada justo después del capítulo 08 de la primera temporada :3 (Demoilustrador para Latinoamérica). Así que puede contener algunos spoilers. Si no has visto este capítulo, velo o me vas a odiar por dar spoilers y no quiero recibir tomatazos(?

 **¡Comenzamos!**

•✻—【 **"** _ **¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Camembert?"**_ 】

La luz del amanecer aparecía con lentitud en el horizonte del cielo parisino. Los reflejos suaves de los rayos de luz, bañaban con una tenue luz los numerosos edificios y calles de la ciudad. En medio de aquella mañana, un par de orbes turquesa se encontraban centrados en el lienzo del blanquecino papel de un cuaderno de dibujo. El lápiz deslizado se movía con tal gracia que parecía tener vida propia, pero fue hasta que el dibujo estuvo terminado, que la pálida mano sujetó con decisión el grafito y lo alejó, contemplando su obra de arte. Observó el retrato plasmado, y no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa melancólica que afloró en sus delgados labios. Suspiró con cierto aire de pesar, y colocó el cuaderno a un lado de sí mismo. Apoyó el codo sobre su rodilla, y posando su barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda, miró con detalle el rostro de la chica, mientras un fugaz brillo de tristeza turbó la calma de sus ojos tranquilos.

-Estuve… soñando demasiado, ¿No es así?

-Yo creo que es demasiado bueno como para ser un sueño, es toda una obra de arte.

El pelirrojo volteó con sorpresa hacia el frente, encontrándose con la figura inclinada de Adrién Agreste. Alarmado e impulsado por el miedo, tomó su cuaderno con rapidez intentando esconder la silueta trazada en el papel.

-N-no sé de qué hablas… -titubeó Nathanaël sumamente nervioso. Se había adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos, que realmente el mundo había pasado a segundo plano. Llevó tímidamente su mano izquierda al brazo contrario encogiéndose en el asiento que ocupaba en el pequeño parque de la ciudad, incapaz de dar respuesta al sincero halago que el rubio había hecho a su trabajo. Adrién, por su lado, se lamentó el haberlo hecho. Los meses habían transcurrido, sin embargo aún se volvía difícil el interactuar con todos sus compañeros del colegio. Suspiró apenado y rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice. _"Estupendo Adrién, acabas de seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que no se debe hacer para iniciar una conversación."_

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Cuestionó aún con un aura de incomodidad señalando el espacio vacío en la banca que hasta hace unos segundos había ocupado el cuaderno de dibujo de su compañero. Nathanaël asintió continuando con ese pesado silencio.

-Verás –Retomó nuevamente Adrién- no soy muy bueno iniciando conversaciones –se sinceró dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa- en realidad, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a las personas que me son nuevas… así que disculpa si te he tomado por sorpresa… no era mi intención incomodarte.

Nathanaël volteó a verlo por primera vez al rostro, aclarándose la garganta que se había transformado en un desierto seco. Tosió un poco intentando ganar algo de tiempo, y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdóname a mí… ¿Adrién? –Pronunció el nombre con un aire de duda- es sólo que… nunca muestro mis dibujos a los demás… así que no he sabido cómo reaccionar… ya sabes, creí que estaba solo… pero me equivoqué.

-Adrién está bien, puedes llamarme así –Intentó transmitirle un poco más de confianza- y bueno… Llevo un buen rato aquí… hasta hace unos minutos, estaba realizando con el resto del equipo unas tomas para una campaña publicitaria de una nueva marca de ropa… -Adrién desvió la vista al fondo del parque, donde aún se encontraba el equipo recogiendo el material que habían utilizado.- Van es el fotógrafo a cargo, así que quiere las mejores tomas justo antes del amanecer… Pero debo confesar que no es sencillo levantarse antes de que el sol salga en un precioso domingo… -sonrió divertido, dejándose llevar momentáneamente- Cuando llegamos, te vi y pensé en saludarte, pero te veías tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir… y me alegro de no haberlo hecho, el retrato que has hecho es precioso. Seguramente a Marinette le encantará... –Dijo con inocencia, más el recuerdo del día anterior donde Chloé había ridiculizado de la forma más grosera al chico, exponiendo ante toda la clase el amor secreto que tenía por Marinette, le hizo enmudecer. _"Bravo Adrién, eres un genio… debes tener más tacto, por todos los cielos…"_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Y no sólo había sido eso: Nathanaël había sido akumatizado a causa de tan bochornoso momento, y al seguir los planes de Ladybug, había involucrado en el caso a Marinette esta ocasión. " _¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza, Adrién Agreste? ¿Camembert?"_ -Pensó frustrado. Sólo había complicado más el asunto sentimental entre Marinette y Nathanaël, así que de pronto, una pequeña punzada de culpa lo atravesó. Había comenzado con el pie derecho la amistad con Nathanaël, pensó con sarcasmo.

Nathanaël, que hasta entonces había escuchado pacientemente asintiendo apenas, se tensó; comenzando a reñir el rojizo carmín de sus mejillas con el de su cabello. Su compañero se apresuró a continuar.

-¡Es una mera recomendación! Deberías mostrárselo. –Levantó la voz, mezclando con su voz un pequeño tinte de petición- Seguramente le encantará.

Mas la ausencia de respuesta del otro chico, le hizo sentirse peor.

-¿Lo crees? –articuló ilusionado después de unos minutos el dibujante. Adrién le miró con cierta ternura y asintió.

–Es una gran persona. –Y como un relámpago, la escena del primer día de clases llegó a su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Marinette ese día de lluvia, a la que sería su primera amiga.

-En ese caso lo haré. -dijo con decisión el chico.

-¿Eh?

-Le mostraré mi dibujo a Marinette… -comenzó a hablar con más confianza en su voz.- ¿Sabes Adrién? En realidad… no estaba centrando mi atención al dibujo completamente. –Confesó apenado- La verdad es que… pensaba en cómo debía de acercarme a Marinette después de lo de ayer… o si debía acercarme a ella nuevamente… -revolvió con ligereza el cabello de su nuca- Pero gracias a esta pequeña charla contigo, he decidido hacerlo… Y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo, es haciéndolo a mi modo: haciéndole llegar mis sentimientos con mi arte.

Adrién sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Nathanaël era más decidido y fuerte de lo que creía, pensamiento que por un momento pareció avergonzarle al tener poca fe en él, sin embargo, dio paso a una alegría al escuchar los planes próximos de su compañero y nuevo amigo.

-¿Lo harás mañana? –preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

-Eso…creo. –Titubeó.- Quiero hacerlo mi ritmo… pero…

-Tienes todo mi apoyo. Muestra tus dibujos. –Adrién sonrió levantando el puño en señal de complicidad, esperando chocarlo con el de Nathanaël. Éste imitó el gesto, chocándolo sonriente.

-Sólo espero tener el valor suficiente para poder declararme.

Y así, la sonrisa que había aflorado en los labios del modelo, desapareció junto a la tranquilidad que hasta hace unos momentos había llegado a su corazón, esfumándose como el fuego de una cerilla al apagarse por una violenta y súbita brisa. Adrién intentó contestar algo a la última frase de su ahora nuevo amigo, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí, le impidió el hacerlo. Las palabras desaparecieron de su cabeza, sintiéndose algo más que confundido. Cuando regresó al mundo real, Nathanaël había tomado ya sus pertenencias, y sacudiendo la mano, se despidió del chico de ojos verdes.

-Su…suerte… -susurró Adrién agitando la mano despidiéndose. Cuando la silueta del pelirrojo había desaparecido de su campo visual, se dejó caer en el respaldo de banca y miró hacia arriba, observando el celeste tono del cielo entre los espacios de las ramas del árbol.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nathanaël iba a declararse a Marinette. Sólo eso. Ella ya conocía los sentimientos de su amigo… ¿Entonces por qué se no dejaba de pensar en eso? Lo único que sabía, era que una extraña sensación lo estaba poniendo verdaderamente irritado. Se levantó de la banca y refunfuñó. Suspiró intentando calmarse, fallando estrepitosamente. Quizá sólo necesitaba dormir.

" _Muy bien Adrién… ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Camembert?"_ Se revolvió con fastidio los cabellos, pues parecía ser así. ¿Por qué no lograba ubicar el origen de esa molestia que lo sacaba de sus casillas?

 _ **Y aquí el primer capítulo del fanfic :D Espero que no sea tan largo… ¿Qué pasará en la escuela? ¿Nathanaël logrará confesarse? ¿Adrién podrá ayudar a su nuevo amigo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Marinette al ver a Nathanaël después de saber que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Adrién logrará sacar el Camembert de su cabeza? (?**_

 _ **Esto y más en el próximo capítulo :D**_

 _ **¡Ja ne! 3**_

 _ **¿Comentarios? 3**_


	2. Un fondue de sentimientos

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sólo paso a decir a todos que les traigo el segundo capítulo de este maravilloso fic al que no pude darle un nombre mejor -fin del sarcasmo- jajaja… Bien, todos sabemos que "Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados, y que yo sólo tomo a sus personajes para acrecentar más el fandom (? Y si no…acabo de darles spoiler (? ¡Espero les guste!**_

•✻—【 **Capítulo dos:** **Un** _ **fondue**_ **de sentimientos.** 】

Los oscuros matices de la noche, comenzaron a barrerse gracias a la luz de ese lunes que prometía ser un maravilloso día... menos para Adrién Agreste. El chico observó con resignación por los cristales de la ventana y suspiró abatido, levantándose con desgano se dirigió al baño abriendo la llave del lavabo, con la esperanza de refrescarse antes de tomar una ducha. Alzó la vista al espejo, y se encontró con una imagen deplorable: los cabellos se encontraban revueltos, elevándose rebeldes, mientras unas marcadas bolsas caían pesadamente bajo esos cansados ojos verdes que parecían carecer de brillo. Se llevó las manos al cabello, intentando aplacar algunos mechones, pero perdió la guerra después de numerosos intentos. Se apoyó en el lavabo y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando, Adrién? –Lanzó la pregunta al espejo, esperando en vano poder obtener una respuesta, la cual jamás llegó. Tomó una toalla de baño y decidió entrar a tomar una ducha después de unos minutos. Si bien aún era algo temprano, la noche en vela que había pasado, le decía que continuaría sin poder conciliar ni por un segundo el sueño. Eran poco más de las 6 de la mañana, no le haría mal el tomarse un poco más de tiempo en la ducha ese día. Se metió bajo el chorro cálido de agua, y apoyó la mano en la pared de blancos azulejos, sonrió cayendo en cuenta que siempre daba la excusa de tomar una ducha cuando se encontraba angustiado cuando algún akuma había involucrado no sólo a Chat Noir, sino también a Adrién Agreste. A decir verdad, aunque parecía ser una excusa barata, siempre había funcionado… Y ese lunes, a las 6:10 AM, Adríen Agreste creía que dejaría de ser completamente una excusa. En realidad, comenzaba a pensar que el tomar una ducha era muy necesaria para calmar… lo que sea que tengas alebrestado: los pensamientos, los sentimientos, las decisiones… justo como él, en ese momento. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan solo un par de días, y ahí se encontraba sin poder encontrar ni pies ni cabeza a todo ese lío… Bueno, en realidad no era tan complejo: A Nathanaël le gustaba Marinette, y había prometido apoyar a su nuevo amigo… ¿Entonces por qué había pasado la noche en vela tratando de encontrar el motivo de su molestia? Cortó el paso del agua y salió de la ducha, pese a no tener una respuesta, sin duda se encontraba mejor. Tomó su ropa habitual, y después de acomodar un poco sus cabellos ya secos, se disponía a iniciar con ese lunes en el colegio. Escuchó con la voz de Natalie los deberes de su agenda para ese día, mientras tomaba un desayuno ligero. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ni siquiera tenía apetito. Y así, en medio de las nubes, había llegado a su asiento en clase. Y no sólo a su asiento, sino al final del día. Parpadeo perplejo al ver a Juleka y Rose caminar hacia la salida mientras hablaban sobre ir al cine o a la tienda de dulces antes de regresar a casa. Adrién se llevó la mano a la frente y volvió a suspirar. Esto se estaba volviendo un hábito, al parecer.

\- Por Dios Adrién… ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? –Se regañó a sí mismo en voz baja, extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente, dejándose caer en el escritorio de madera completamente exhausto. Recién comenzaba a percibir todo el cansancio corporal… y emocional que cargaba.

-Viejo, llevas todo el día así, ¿Todo bien?

Adrién volteó a su izquierda y contempló a un Nino con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

-Estoy bien… -sonrió en son de disculpa- es solo que…

-Déjame adivinar… es algo relacionado con el amor, ¿No es así? –Le insinúo su amigo dibujando una mueca triunfante, sin darle tiempo siquiera a Adrién para decir algo a su favor.- Así que dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada, cupido?

-… ¿Eh? –El rubio se encontraba ahora más que confundido. Por un momento el asunto de Nathanaël, Marinette y _eso desconocido que sentía_ , había quedado en el olvido. Dibujó una expresión de desconcierto genuino y escuchó un resoplido salir de los labios de su amigo.

-Viejo, luces como cuando Ivan ve a Mylene: completamente en otro planeta. -Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzando los brazos detrás de tu cabeza- por eso pensé que algo tiene que ver el amor en esto, pero lo tuyo me preocupa… no contestaste los saludos de nadie, ni el pase de lista… y lo más extraño es que no dejaste de susurrar cosas sobre Nathanaël y Marinette todo… el día… - _Clic._ Algo dentro de la cabeza de Nino había embonado, haciendo que la sonrisa se hiciera mayor. Dio una palmada en el hombro de su amigo y miró a la puerta tomando no solo sus cosas, sino las del modelo. –Hombre, tienes que contarme muchas cosas… parece que me he perdido de algo este fin de semana… Pero quiero que sepas que te deseo suerte.

-¿Suerte? ¿Para qué? –Adrién continuaba con esa extraña mueca en su rostro, levantándose y dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su amigo, deteniéndose en el marco del aula, manteniendo el silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Nino buscó con la mirada a aquellos curiosos que pudieran estar pendientes de su conversación, una vez se convenció de estar únicamente con su amigo, agregó:

-Para iniciar este complicado camino del amor. –Y desvió discretamente la mirada, posándola en el asiento detrás del suyo, justo en la segunda hilera, Alya se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga, sin borrarse su buen humor. Al final, parecía que su amigo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Marinette.

Los ojos de Adrién brillaron con intensidad. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Era eso! Adrién no tenía experiencia en el tema del amor. Lo más cercano a eso, era ese ingenuo amor que sentía por Ladybug, un amor no correspondido cabía resaltar. Si él no había logrado progreso alguno con su Lady, ¿Cómo fue que se atrevió a prometerle a Nathanaël el ayudarle con Marinette? Cada vez se convencía que verdaderamente tenía camembert en la cabeza. _–Debo alejarme del camembert por un tiempo… aunque no le guste a Plagg…_ -Pensó. Debía ser ese el motivo del por qué la irritación no terminaba de irse… estaba enojado consigo mismo, y fue Nino quien le había abierto los ojos. Se convenció de ello, pese a sentir una ligera incomodidad, tenía esa extraña sensación de que había algo que no terminaba de encajar… o quizá eran sólo tontas ideas suyas que después sabría si eran correctas o no… probablemente. Sonrió más relajado y continuó la plática con Nino, mencionando el nuevo tema que Jagged Stone había sacado al mercado, caminando hacia la salida de la escuela. Todo estaba yendo mejor: Nino le ayudaría a comprender eso desconocido para él, así que una sensación de ligereza lo envolvió. Seguramente esa noche por fin podría conciliar el sueño. Pero no Marinette, que había escuchado en silencio toda la conversación, mientras buscaba recoger el lápiz que había rodado bajo su asiento. Había terminado escondiéndose en la oscuridad de las sombras sin querer, ocultando su presencia de sus amigos… mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

 _-Así que… Adrién… se ha enamorado…_ -Pensó la chica Dupain mientras salía de su escondite unos minutos después de que los chicos habían abandonado el salón. Salió del aula con un semblante cabizbajo, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía para evitar derramar sus lágrimas, dejando aflorar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos en medio de la escuela. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, dejándolas ligeramente carmín. Agradeció que Alya estuviese ausente ese día, o no hubiese podido contenerse. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de la escuela, y justo cuando parecía que podría ir a casa a repasar la conversación y tratar de entenderla, sintió una mano envolver su muñeca en un firme y delicado agarre. Viró la cabeza y se encontró con Nathanaël, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Nathanaël… -Alcanzó a susurrar, en medio de un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarla muda en cualquier momento.

-Marinette… -El chico alzó la mirada, posándola en los celestes ojos de la chica, sobresaltándola en el acto. Marinette tragó saliva y asintió, esperando las palabras del chico. – ¿Podemos hablar… un momento? 

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Vengo a dejar el capítulo de la semana… porque lo haré semanal… porque el tiempo no me lo permite hacerlo más rápido ;-; perdónenme… pero no me maten (?**_

 _ **¿Saben algo? Me entusiasmó mucho el recibimiento que tuvo mi primer capítulo, agradezco a todas esas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme un pequeño review, o para leerlo únicamente. De verdad que se los agradezco :D**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Respuestas a reviews:**_

 _ **sonrais777:**_ ¡Lo sé! Todo es culpa de Plagg, demasiado Camembert ha entorpecido a mi bebé Adrién :c –shora-

 _ **Angela922**_ _ **:**_ Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado xD Y ya sé :c Nath es tan mono :3 sólo diré #PrayForAdrien… ningún Adrién fue lastimado en la redacción de este capítulo por ningún Plagg (?

 _ **Neko Baba's:**_ El fandom es colosal D: yo siempre busco nuevas imágenes en tumblr xD y siempre hay material nuevo D: El fandom es maravilloso #ILoveMLB jajaja xD Y sí :c yo tengo sentimiento encontrado porque Adrién y Nath me gustan :c pero… mi tomatito :c 3 ains… y… saca los pañuelos D: esto se va a descontrolar :c /3 ya puedes matarme. (?

 _ **Deidydbz**_ : Nino pensó algo similar este capítulo xD Pero Adrién no captó :c … aún 7u7

 _ **ElbaKheel**_ : ¡Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Y bueno… Adrién lo hace porque es noble :c y porque el Adrién de esta historia, es un poquitín despistado uvu Planeo continuar con esto ;D así que no te preocupes por eso. ¡Espero poder continuar con tu apoyo!

 _ **Jana**_ : Adrién sólo es una víctima de las circunstancias… y su nobleza (?

 _ **Laraley**_ : Aquí está el capítulo dos :D!


	3. Un amargo gratinado

_**¡Hola mis bellas personitas! Vengo a dejar el capítulo de esta semana… ¿Por qué me demoré? Porque me quedé sin internet xD De haber sido de otro modo, lo hubiese subido el viernes, que es cuando usualmente subo el capítulo… ¡Pero en fin! "Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados, y yo… me aprovecho de sus personajes para hacer historias locas (?**_

 _ **¡Comencemos!**_

•✻—【 **Capítulo tres: Un** **amargo gratinado.** 】

Marinette sostuvo aturdida la mirada del muchacho, observando con cuidado los ojos de Nathanaël, perdiéndose por un momento en ellos, apenas parpadeando. Por su lado, Nathanaël se encontraba completamente mudo. La respiración se hacía dificultosa, tanto que en algún punto, pensó que se había olvidado de cómo era que debía respirar. Aún sostenía la delgada muñeca femenina que había terminado envuelta entre sus pálidos dedos en un acto impulsivo. El resto de los alumnos del Colegio Françoise Dupont continuaba saliendo por las amplias puertas, con dirección a sus respectivas casas. El ruido no dejaba de fluir, en medio de las conversaciones y los vehículos que transitaban por el pavimento; pese a eso, un agradable silencio había comenzado a desplazar esa mezcla de sonidos, y como si fuese una burbuja invisible, envolvió a ambos adolescentes. acogiéndolos en una burbuja únicamente a los dos. Marinette fue la primera en intentar hacer algo en aquella extraña atmosfera que le parecía irreal… pero no incómoda. Jugó con su flequillo tratando de buscar las palabras precisas, siéndole esto imposible. _¿Qué tiene que decirme?_ -Se preguntó curiosa intentando mantener bajo control aún el huracán de sentimientos que arrasaba con todo dentro de ella. La chica se aclaró la garganta y decidió romper con el silencio, colocando la mano había usado para jugar con los cabellos oscuros de su flequillo, situándola en la mano de su compañero que aún no deshacía el agarre. Marinette sujetó con delicadeza la mano de Nathanaël, obligándolo a soltarla. Alzó la vista de nueva cuenta, y le sonrió.

-Siento mucho esto, Nathanaël… pero justo ahora no es un buen momento… -y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, suspiró entristecida. –Puede parecerte… egoísta o grosero de mi parte… pero… me duele la cabeza…y no me encuentro muy bien…

-¿Qué ocurre Marinette? ¿Tienes fiebre? –El pelirrojo se agachó a la altura de la chica, mirándola con una pizca de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por ella. _No seas amable… no ahora… sólo déjame ir…_ Pensaba ella. – ¿Deberíamos ir a la enfermería? Si nos damos prisa, aún podemos lograr que te atiendan… ¿Te duele algo más? – _Crack._ La sincera preocupación del chico, resquebrajó la armadura improvisada que había hecho a Marinette contener los sentimientos. Un húmedo camino fue trazado de sus ojos hasta perderse al final de las mejillas. Las lagrimas se abrían paso una a una, en contra de la voluntad de Marinette. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, limpiando con desesperación las húmedas pruebas del corazón roto que yacía dentro de ella. Mordió su labio con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de ahogar los sollozos que peligrosamente amenazaban con salir de su garganta, alcanzando únicamente a negar con la cabeza todas las preguntas que le había hecho el pelirrojo.

-Yo… estoy bien… -logró articular con un hilo de voz.

Aquella imagen derrumbó por completo a Nathanaël. Sujetó de nueva cuenta la muñeca de Marinette y la arrastró con él, dirigiéndose a un lugar que únicamente el conocía. Sí, él había arruinado _todo_ una vez. Pero estaba decidido a no volver a repetir nuevamente un error como ese.

• ✻ — — ✻ •

-¿Viejo, me estás diciendo que estás tratando de ayudar a Nathanaël con Marinette? ¡Eso no es divertido! –se quejó Nino, dando un gran sorbo a la malteada de chocolate que tenía delante de sí en la barra de la fuente de sodas.

-No lo hago porque me divierta, lo hago para ayudar a un amigo. –Corrigió.

-¡Pero viejo! Sé que eres noble, pero no debes de desvelarte sólo para crear alguna oportunidad para Nathanaël… -Suspiró dando por terminada la pequeña reprimenda. Adrién hizo una mueca como un niño pequeño.

- _En realidad… no pude dormir porque no sabía qué fue eso que me hizo estar tan molesto todo el día…_ Pensó, para sus adentros. Y sospechaba que si le decía eso a Nino, el regaño se extendería el resto de la tarde, hasta que tuviera que ir a casa. Decidió mantenerlo únicamente dentro de su cabeza, como un secreto.

-Debes de dejar de ser tan amable, y preocuparte más por ti… ¿No hay nadie que te guste a ti?

El sorbo de la soda se quedó a la mitad, haciéndole toser al rubio. La burbujeante bebida había hecho un extraño recorrido, haciendo que el gas le irritara provocando con esto una violenta tos. Las mejillas de Adrién se encendieron de un rojo tan intenso que le hizo apartar la mirada. Nino sonrió.

-Bingo… Lo sabía, no por nada soy tu mejor amigo… -Nino alzó el puño en señal de complicidad. Adrién chocó el puño de su amigo con el suyo, limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

-Bueno… quizá sea malo ocultando cosas como estas.

-De estas cosas hablo viejo, eres como un vidrio recién pulido –se burló con cariño- ¿Me dirás cómo es ella?

-Es… una chica extraordinaria. –Adrién apoyó un codo en la barra. Cerró los ojos, viniendo a su cabeza la imagen de su compañera heroína, y comenzó a enlistar las cualidades de Ladybug con tono de ensoñación. -Es valiente… tan decidida… audaz… y amigo, es tan astuta… -Suspiró- En realidad es una chica maravillosa…

-¡Vamos! ¿Y no me dirás el nombre de la misteriosa chica por la que el famoso modelo Adrién Agreste está perdidamente enamorado?

-… Y es verdad cuando digo que puedo pasar toda la noche perdido en esos ojos azules tan profundos que tiene… su piel es tan pálida… y su cabello… es el reflejo de la noche Nino, es bellísima. –Adrién continuó con su discurso, pasando por alto la pregunta de Nino. Éste sólo sonrió terminando la bebida de su vaso, sabía de sobra que una vez que Adrién entraba en ese extraño trance, no podía salir por un buen rato. Buscó la cartera entre sus pantalones, y dejó sobre la mesa un par de billetes junto a unas cuantas monedas.

-Sí, lo que digas Romeo, esta vez invito yo. –Nino dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de su amigo, aún feliz por la expresión del modelo. –Me sabe mal, pero ya debo irme, tengo que ir a hacer unas pruebas de sonido… Sabes bien de lo que hablo ¿No? No seré un DJ famoso si no trabajo duro.

-Y entonces podré decir que yo conocí al gran DJ Nino desde sus comienzos. -Adrién miró la hora en su móvil. Las 16:00 PM -Tengo que ir a clase de Chino en cosa de nada también… -Dijo tomando su mochila, caminando rumbo a la puerta junto a Nino.

-Sabes Adrién… -Nino soltó las palabras como si de un pesado dique de plomo se tratasen, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos apenas habían abandonado el establecimiento. -Aunque puede ser un juego tonto… puedo apostarte que sé quién es la chica de la que estás enamorado.

Adrién se detuvo de súbito, paralizado por algo similar al miedo. No, no era eso únicamente… Había pánico en medio de ese acelerado latir de su corazón, a causa de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Se volteó nervioso, tratando se parecer tranquilo. ¿Acaso Nino sabía de su amor por Ladybug? ¿Conocía su identidad como Chat Noir? … O quizá… ¿Nino sabía cuál era la identidad de Ladybug? Un gran cúmulo de preguntas habían aparecido en su cabeza de súbito, y se enredaron como trozos de hilo.

-No… no sé de qué hablas Nino… -repuso con voz vacilante- Y puedo apostarte una cena… que no lo sabes.

-¡Hombre! No te pongas tan tenso, ella no está viéndonos… Creo. –Nino comenzó a voltear a todos lados, una vez terminada la búsqueda de curiosos, se rió. Esto provocó que la tensión en Adrién creciera aún más. El moreno retomó la palabra. -Bueno, siempre y cuando mi teoría sea cierta… Pueden ser ideas mías… Y yo pagaré esa cena de la que tanto hablas si es que me equivoco… Pero creo que tú estás enamorado de Marinette.

Adrién guardó silencio tratando de tramitar cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amigo. Una a una… y por más que intentó darle alguna lógica a eso, no lograba encontrarla. Comenzó a reír presionando su abdomen tratando de contener las numerosas carcajadas que borboteaban traviesas en su estómago. Una vez comenzó a tener mayor control sobre la risa, limpió las nacientes lágrimas producto del ataque de risa por el que había pasado. Miró a Nino directamente.

-Quiero que la cena incluya muchos croissant, Nino. Marinette es grandiosa… pero no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

-Sí Nino… no deberías decir cosas extrañas… -Ambos muchachos se dieron la vuelta, observando a Marinette de pie, con los parpados enrojecidos al igual que la nariz. Su voz se encontraba apagada, y con un ligero tono enronquecido que sólo pudo ser escuchado por Adrién. Ella suspiró. –A decir verdad… Lo siento Adrién, pero tampoco es que yo esté enamorada de ti.

Silencio. Segundo a segundo, lo único que había entre ellos tres, era un pesado silencio.

-¿Es así? Vale… he perdido esta vez entonces… -dijo resignado Nino encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces en ese caso, deberías venir con nosotros Marinette a cenar… podemos llamar a Alya también y…

-Quizá después –interrumpió Marinette tajante.- ahora tengo que comprar unas cosas antes de volver a casa… lo siento chicos… hasta mañana. –Marinette sonrió, y se alejó tan fugazmente como había aparecido, entrando a una tienda frente a la fuente de sodas donde Adrién y Nino habían pasado gran parte de la tarde. Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver, en silencio y ligeramente incómodos.

-Bueno viejo, hasta mañana. –Se animó a decir Nino, despidiéndose de su amigo mientras agitaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar por toda la acera. Adrién le sonrió apenas, quedándose plantado, inmóvil.

-¡NINO! –Gritó el chico Agreste. Él aludido volteó, regresando sus pasos hacia donde el modelo se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro…

-¿Por qué creíste que… era Marinette la chica que me gustaba?

Nino puso una mueca de extrañeza. Cruzó los brazos, y después de un suspiro, decidió hablar con franqueza.

-Porque cuando te he preguntado por la chica que amas, no has hecho más que describir a Marinette. –Nino dio una nueva palmada ahora en el hombro de Adrién, comenzando a correr ahora alejándose de su amigo. –¡DEBO IRME, PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE MAÑANA HABLAREMOS! –le gritó girando a la derecha. Adrién sólo asintió. Recordó la sonrisa que Marinette había mostrado minutos atrás, pero la sonrisa le pareció de lo más amarga al rubio. Algo dentro de sí se había revuelto inquieto. No… no fue un revoloteo. Fue algo similar a una fractura… Rápidamente, un vacío fue creciendo en su pecho, y le dolió el corazón.

-No tengo experiencia en el amor… pero creo que esta vez estás metido en un problema gordo. –Le dijo Plagg al salir de su escondite. –Ahora entiendes por qué es mejor el queso que las chicas?

-Plagg… sólo cállate.

 _ **¡Hello! Bellas personitas que han llegado hasta aquí c: como les dije al comienzo, no tenia internet, y como me he atrasado con el día de entrega (? Traté de escribirles un capítulo un poco más largo**_ __ _ **¿Y díganme… #TeamAdrien o #TeamTomatito digo… #TeamNathanael?**_

 _ **¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Respuestas a reviews:**_

 _ **sonrais777:**_ Plagg va a sufrir… (? Yo quería hacer un fic cómico :c no sé en qué momento me dio por hacer llorar a Mari –cry- y ahora mi Adrién se siente mal también :c Todo lo que escribo trae desgracia (?

 _ **Angela922:**_ Voy a jugar más con tus sentimientos… porque… Sabemos que Nath se llevó a Mari a lo oscurito (? Pero no sabemos qué pasó ahí :D –risa malvada- Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también :3

 _ **Deidydbz:**_ Te adelantaste :c me spoileaste, eso paso hasta este cap (? Pero Adrién llorará queso por su error (?

 _ **ElbaKheel:**_ Su pecado es ser inocente :c dale tiempo, es de lento aprendizaje… como yo :c (? ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

 _ **Maria Tsubasa:**_ Entonces seguramente te gustará el Adrién de los próximos capítulos :D


	4. Una tarta de hojaldre quemada

_**¡Buen día a todos pequeñas personitas! Sé que hoy no es día de fic… pero… que eso no nos amargue el día (? "Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados, y yo… pues… sólo escribo cosas que despierta su odio hacia mi… mientras me aprovecho de sus personajes para hacer historias locas (? Así que sin más preámbulos… ¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

•✻—【 **Capítulo cuatro: Una tarta de hojaldre quemada.** 】

Adrién se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto, conducido por su guardaespaldas. Mientras tanto, el silencio inundaba cada uno de los rincones del vehículo sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara interés por iniciar charla alguna. El rubio observó su reflejo en los cristales de la ventanilla, elevados, donde pudo ver la tarde desvanecerse con lentitud, dando paso a una profunda noche. A diferencia de las primeras horas de la tarde donde un invasivo y abrasador sol parecía derretir la piel, ahora que las tinieblas teñían el cielo, un frío se había abierto paso de manera tan discreta que erizaba cada centímetro de la piel sorpresivamente. Una vez había llegado a casa, entró despistadamente, saludando apenas a Natalie y su padre, quienes se encontraban bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo a punto de salir según dedujo Adrién por la ropa elegante que portaban ambos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Adrién. –Se escuchó la voz monótona de la asistente de Gabriel resonar. Éste último sólo atinó a dirigir una mirada rígida a su único hijo, frunciendo el seño. Adrién desvió la mirada con agotamiento.

-Gracias Natalie.

-No me esperes despierto, Adrién. La pasarela de hoy terminará hasta horas muy elevadas de la noche. Natalie ha pedido al chef que te prepare la cena, en unos minutos estará lista, así que ve al comedor.

-Sí padre…

-Bien, que descanses entonces.

Gabriel salió por la puerta en primer lugar, seguido de Natalie y el guardaespaldas de Adrién, quien conduciría el automóvil, dejándolo solo, junto a un vacío _tictac_ de las manecillas del reloj. Subió a su habitación y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y bajó con desgano al comedor, donde una variedad de platos se encontraban dispersos en uno de los extremos de la mesa, junto a una nota de papel que enunciaba "buenas noches", seguramente de parte del chef. Era muy probable que ahora sí se encontrase completamente sólo en la mansión…

-¡Iugh! ¿Qué clase de comida de mala muerte es esta? ¿Dónde está el camembert? –Protestó Plagg irritado mientras flotaba observando con detalle cada uno de los humeantes platos, sobresaltando a Adrién en el momento.

-¡Plagg! Por dios… si todo luce muy bien.

-No tanto como un buen trozo de camembert de calidad. –le retó el pequeño kwami. Adrién suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

-Iré por el queso, no salgas. –El chico caminó rumbo a la cocina, y justo como lo había sospechado, el chef se había retirado ya. Buscó en medio de la enorme nevera, encontrando el queso, llevándolo al comedor sobre un pequeño plato, siento arrebatado por Plagg instantes después al atravesar de nueva cuenta las puertas del comedor.

-De esto es de lo que hablaba… es exquisito… -Alabó Plagg mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos diminutos lleno de felicidad sincera, aspirando su aroma. Adrién frunció el seño divertido.

-No, es sólo tú mal gusto. –Adrién sonrió bromeando. Plagg volteó a verlo con una mueca divertida.

-No es un mal gusto… no tanto como burlarte de una inocente muchacha, ¿No crees?

Adrién borró la sonrisa que había en sus labios. Por un momento había logrado borrar la imagen de Marinette plantada detrás de él y Nino. Ese tono de voz que había utilizado la joven le había calado en los huesos, le había helado la sangre y le había pinchado el corazón. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y agachó la mirada.

-No quería burlarme de ella, jamás lo haría Plagg… –Se sentó en la silla mirándole con sinceridad, tomando un poco de comida en un tenedor, jugueteando con ella. No tenía ni el más mínimo apetito -Quiero decir… ella fue mi primera amiga… ¿Por qué me burlaría de ella? Ella es una persona muy valiosa para mí… Por eso no puedo permitir que comiencen rumores locos que digan que estoy enamorado de ella, no quiero romper este lazo con ella...

Llevó el bocado de comida a la boca, y saboreo una deliciosa tarta de hojaldre y crema pastelera. Más una mueca de desagrado se dibujó de repente. _Hay una parte quemada…_ Pensó distraído.

Plagg continuó comiendo queso, escuchando con atención las palabras de su portador. Decidió regresar al plato que había traído Adrién al comedor y dejó el preciado queso sobre éste.

-Dime… ¿No crees que sería aterrador que Ladybug dijera que no está enamorada de ti mientras comienza a reírse…?

Adrién dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y volteó a ver a Plagg lleno de pánico, mientras lapequeña criatura saboreaba con gusto un nuevo trozo de queso. La idea detuvo sus latidos y pareció exprimirle el aire de los pulmones. El silencio pareció tensarse más con ese molesto _tictac_ que se dejaba escuchar. Comenzó a sentirse más decaído y confundido… sin embargo, esta vez era diferente: sentía que aquello incomprendido para él, comenzaba a mostrarse con recelo frente a él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Una vez Plagg se hartó del silencio, decidió romperlo:

-¿No vas a patrullar hoy? Realmente no quiero salir, pero me has quitado el apetito. –Dijo gruñonamente Plagg.

Adrién parpadeo repetidas veces y sonrió. Aunque lo había dicho con ese tono, había dejado su preciado queso por él. A veces Plagg se mostraba atento con él… a su modo. Y era algo que realmente agradecía…como esa noche, especialmente.

-¡Plagg, transformame!

Un destello verde envolvió al muchacho, dándole vida a Chat Noir, quien salió de la mansión Agreste mezclándose con la noche. Aprovecharía bien la oportunidad que Plagg le había otorgado… o quizá nunca más volvería a repetirse una muestra de amabilidad de su parte.

• ✻ — * — ✻ •

Marinette se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Estaba abrazando sus piernas, intentando hacerse más pequeña mientras trataba de encoger el dolor que calaba en su corazón. Sollozó de manera temblorosa sin poder detener las lágrimas, ahogando todo sonido cuanto podía. Tikki acariciaba su cabello a punto de llorar junto a ella.

-Marinette, todo estará bien… ánimo –dijo con un tinte de desesperación en su voz Tikki, tratando inútilmente de encontrar alguna manera de animarla.

-Lo has escuchado Tikki… Adrién no me ama… y jamás lo hará… -susurró con dolor Marinette sintiendo un nuevo pinchazo en su pecho. Cada vez que la idea aparecía en su cabeza, le dolía mucho más que la anterior. Escuchar las risas de Adrién no hacía más que destrozarla más. Tomó una de sus almohadas y ahogó su llanto. Tikki cedió al llanto y acompañó a Marinette abrazándola con cariño en medio de las tinieblas de su habitación en esa oscura noche que amenazaba con desatar una torrencial lluvia. La cabeza de la chica comenzó a reproducir una serie de recuerdos como fotografías instantáneas: el encuentro del primer día, las primeras palabras… la primera impresión… y el primer roce de sus manos. Esa tarde lluviosa había sido la culpable… Si tan sólo Adrién no le hubiese mirado con ternura… si no le hubiese dado su paraguas… Si tan sólo no se hubiese enamorado. El deseo de no haberlo conocido nunca centelleó en los pensamientos, pero desapareció rápidamente… No podía despreciar a quien su corazón se resistía a olvidar.

Apartó el rostro de la almohada, y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Había escuchado un ruido extraño en la puerta que conectaba con su balcón.

-Tikki… escóndete… -Susurró buscando con dificultad algo dentro de su habitación que pudiera ayudarle para defenderse. Si era un ladrón cualquiera, bastaría con hacer un escándalo para despertar a sus padres. Así evitaría involucrar a Ladybug en un asunto pequeño y con ello, el responder una lista enorme de preguntas complicadas. Tomó un montón de libros de su escritorio y se puso a la defensiva lista para lanzar los proyectiles. La puerta se abrió mientras Marinette comenzaba a lanzar cada uno de los objetos que tenía en sus manos…

-Princesa, detente… soy yo…

-Marinette se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida, deteniendo la atención a un par de brillos verdes que reflejaron un par de orbes felinas, gracias a la débil luz de la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama de la muchacha.

-¿Chat…Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 _ **¡Hello! Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen conmigo apoyándome ^^ Cada vez estoy haciendo más largos los capítulos… esto se está saliendo de control (? Este capítulo en verdad iba a ser uno… pero… fue muy largo… así que lo voy a cortar aquí :3 y mañana les publico la otra parte… porque los quiero y adoro c: y porque quiero dejarles solo una probadita xD a este paso voy a publicar varios capítulos a la semana :c ya pueden matarme uwu**_

 _ **¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Respuestas a reviews:**_

 _ **Kourei:**_ Comienzo a creer que eres la única persona que siente simpatía por mi Adrién tan ingenuo xD siento que al resto les desespera jajaja Pero creo que esa es una parte de la esencia de Adrién c: pero ya se va a poner muy macho que se respeta (? Tu comentario me ha alegrado mucho ^^ gracias.

 _ **Neko Baba's:**_ Pensé que te había perdido como lectora -cry- ok, perdona el drama jaja… Tumblr es precioso, es como un paraíso para eso de los fanarts como dices, yo soy más editora que dibujante… dibujar no se me da para nada jaja, pero espero que me puedas mostrar alguna vez algo que dibujes, sería estupendo. Espero no jugar mucho con tu corazón, pero por si las dudas, compra dos botes de helado (? Y bueno, creo que les pongo esos nombre porque… los escribo cuando tengo hambre… en realidad me di cuenta que había tenido como una tendencia de meter comida en los títulos cuando escribí el tercer capítulo jajaja xD prometo meterme prisa para que Adrién no se dé cuenta en el capítulo 20 de que Marinette es Ladybug, lo juro con la garrita (? Y bueno, sé que es exigir demasiado pero… ¡Paciencia! xD trataré de actualizar más de una vez a la semana ^^ Gracias por el abrazo, ¡Te envío uno de vuelta!

 _ **Angela922:**_ Nath es la perfección misma T_T yo quiero uno así también –cry- Espero que con este capítulo puedas dejar de odiarlo un poquito aunque sea, es que… perdónalo T_T es mi culpa por hacerlo tan inocente u-u y Nino… Nino sabe muchas cosas, pero no las cree precisamente xD Y chanchan… Alya aparecerá pronto para voltear todo de cabeza, ella es la autoridad (? Y bueno… ¡Ya van a aparecer en escena los héroes! Aunque en cuanto a parejas… no sé… Aún le queda tiempo a la historia c: ¡Gracias por leerme! Me anima saber tu opinión capítulo tras capítulo.

 _ **Deidydbz:**_ Bueno, pasaron una temporada sin descubrir sus identidades xD Prometo que eso no pasará aquí :3… ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre los encuentro gratos :D

 _ **GwenMcbain:**_ La comida siempre es mejor que todo… pero es mejor cuando te cocinan con amor… #Cursi #PrayOfMe #ForeverAlone (? Creo que todos apoyan más a Adrién xD pero me da la impresión de que mi Adrién terminará con la paciencia de todos xD

 _ **ElbaKheel:**_ Todos odian a Adrién u.u #PrayOfAdrién

 _ **sonrais777:**_ Perdona la vida de Adrién :c yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad, ódiame a mi uwu él es un sol… muy ingenuo, pero lo hace sin afán de ofender uwu ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!


	5. El oscuro mousse de fresa

_**¡Hola señoritos míos! Disculpen por la demora D: Pero muchas cosas han pasado… ya saben… como cuando tienes que mudarte o cuando tu novio te termina ¬¬ cosas casuales (? Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que les guste :D**_

" _ **Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" pertenece a Thomas Astruc y mis escritos locos son mero pasatiempo. ¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

•✻—【 **Capítulo cinco: El oscuro mousse de fresa.** 】

Chat Noir se encontraba sujetando con dificultad cada uno de los objetos que Marinette le había lanzado. Había logrado sostenerlos gracias a los hábiles reflejos que poseía, así que había comenzado a bajarlos en silencio, uno a uno sobre la superficie de algunos muebles que tuvo al alcance. Mientras tanto, la chica le miraba perpleja sin poder hacer más que mostrar una extraña expresión en sus delicadas facciones.

-Hablo… en serio… -titubeó- ¿Qué hace el famoso superhéroe en mi habitación? ¡Es todo un sueño! –dijo Marinette suplicando que el tembloroso timbre de voz se quedara oculto en su garganta. Chat Noir llevó uno de sus dedos envueltos en el oscuro traje sobre sus labios indicándole a Marinette que guardase silencio, señalando el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado. Ella le miró contrariada mientras el joven de rubios cabellos salía al balcón de la muchacha.

-Marinette… -susurró Tikki desde la oscuridad.

-Shh Tikki, escóndete… estaré bien. –Dibujó una sonrisa fugaz en sus labios mientas se disponía a seguir al superhéroe. Una vez arriba, se encontró con el muchacho apoyando su ancha espalda en los barandales del balcón, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado del chico, adoptando la misma posición a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ella volteó al cielo y soltó un suspiro al cielo contemplando las oscuras nubes.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? –comenzó Chat Noir con la voz ahogada de nervios, desfalleciendo en su garganta. Tosió aclarándola y retomó. –Te veo decaída…

-¿No deberías de estar patrullando o algo así? –Dijo a la defensiva Marinette- Los problemas amorosos que tenga una niña no es tan peligroso como un villano causando problemas –rió con desdén. El gesto le pareció más que amargo a la chica, quien flexionó sus piernas y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas. Odiaba eso… Odiaba todo… Adrién la había rechazado sin siquiera confesarse, Alya no estaba con ella, y ahora venía Chat Noir en medio de la noche a fingir preocupación por ella. Quizá era un truco (pensó Marinette), o quizá sólo estaba así porque no había podido conversar con Alya, pero en ese momento, ignoró eso y dejó que su corazón hablara con total sinceridad. –No puedo con esto… -susurró, lo suficientemente nítido para que el superhéroe alcanzara a escucharla.

-Si me permites princesa, deja que te ayude con eso que te lastima. -dijo con suavidad, acariciando el oscuro cabello de la chica, mientras ella luchaba con trabajo por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sí, pero fue la cálida ola que venía de los brazos del muchacho, lo que terminó por derrumbar el escudo de Marinette. Se aferró al chico y dejó escapar los sollozos mientras las nubes comenzaban a deshacerse en gotas de lluvia.

-El chico que amo… me ha rechazado hoy en la tarde… -su voz se entrecortó mostrando el profundo dolor que le resquebrajaba sin piedad. -¿Sabes qué es lo peor? –Preguntó con ironía la chica- se burló de mi… reía sin parar mientras decía que no me amaba… -los sollozos se hicieron más pronunciados, encogiéndose entre los brazos masculinos buscando consuelo.

Chat Noir se sintió realmente enojado. ¿Quién demonios le había hecho esto a SU princesa? Ella era la persona más dulce que conocía… Así que pensó en preguntar el nombre del bastardo que le había hecho tanto daño, se encargaría personalmente de él y entonces haría feliz a Marinette…

Un relámpago surcó el cielo gris, al igual que un flashback dentro de la cabeza del superhéroe:

 _-Quiero que la cena incluya muchos croissants, Nino. Marinette es grandiosa… pero no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado._ –Le había contestado a Nino después de un escandaloso ataque de risa.

 _-Dime… ¿No crees que sería aterrador que Ladybug dijera que no está enamorada de ti mientras comienza a reírse…?_

Click.

El silencio se hizo presente, únicamente roto por la ligera lluvia que caía ahora. Las piezas habían embonado y ahora Chat Noir se encontraba lidiando con esa verdad que nunca llegó a plantearse:

-¡¿ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE MI, MARINETTE?! –Gritó incrédulo mientras sujetaba a la chica por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de la chica, junto a sus mejillas y orbes azules enrojecidos. La chica le miró entonces realmente molesta, apartándose del chico.

-Lo siento Chat Noir, pero no.

Mierda.

- _Ahora mismo no eres Adrién, idiota_. –pensó para sus adentros.

-S-solo bromeaba princesa… -se inclinó hacia ella limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que aun recorrían su cálida piel. –No me gusta verte así…

Marinette contuvo la respiración ante el gesto, acentuándose el sonrojo en sus mejillas ahora por el gesto masculino. Se perdió en los ojos verduzcos y sacudió la cabeza apartando las tontas ideas que llegaban a su cabeza.

 _-Marinette… has llorado demasiado, debes descansar… ¿Cómo has pensado que Chat Noir se parece a Adrién? –_ La muchacha guardó silencio mientras repasaba una y otra vez esta idea, riendo para sí misma, llegando a una evidente conclusión: Es imposible.

-Estoy enamorada de Adrién Agreste. –Dijo sin titubear Marinette, como si la lluvia y las palabras de Chat Noir le hubiesen aliviado, llevándose el dolor que la mataba. –Pero… es un amor no correspondido… así que nada puedo hacer.

Chat Noir se quedó completamente inmóvil. Marinette estaba enamorada de él… bueno… de su _otro él_ ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? ¡Maldito Camembert! Después de todo, era cierto que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un oloroso queso al que le daba un uso como cerebro. Comenzó a revolverse con desesperación los cabellos y pronto la sangre tiñó llamativamente su rostro, extendiéndose por sus orejas, agradeciendo a su cabello (y a la noche) por ocultar eso.

 _-_ P-p-princesa… -titubeo Chat Noir intentando buscar sin éxito las palabras correctas. -¿Desde hace cuanto que lo amas?

-Quizá te parezca tonto… pero… ¿Sabes? Al principio lo detestaba –suspiró con nostalgia adentrándose en el mar de los recuerdos- Pensaba que al ser amigo de Chloe, sería igual de insufrible que ella… pero me equivoqué. Adrién es una persona muy amable… y yo confundí esa amabilidad, pensé que estaba por jugarme una broma… Pero en realidad quería enmendar la broma que había preparado Chloe para mí… Así que no tuvimos un buen comienzo… pero sabes…

Chat Noir la escuchaba con atención, un poco avergonzado al conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Observó cómo la expresión de pesar fue dejando paso a una expresión llena de vida, trayéndole también recuerdos de esos momentos. Apoyó su barbilla en su palma, y se encontró mirándola con detalle, sin percatarse que las palabras de la chica comenzaban a perderse en algún lugar de su conciencia: sus largas pestañas oscuras resaltaban completamente en la nívea piel, sus ojos azules le parecían maravillosos zafiros que podía contemplar el resto de la noche… o de su vida. Y luego estaban sus labios delicados rosados… Se preguntó cuál sería la sensación al tenerlos contra los suyos ¿sería como saborear un mousse de fresa?… mientras él continuaba descendiendo hasta toparse con su clavícula, que deseo besar impulsivamente.

El chico desvió la mirada de Marinette abochornado por las ideas que acababan de aparecer en su cabeza. _Es tu mejor amiga, no pienses en tonterías hormonales, ella es una dama._

-Y entonces, al terminar el día… comenzó a llover. Yo no llevaba un paraguas… Y aunque Adrién intentó de nuevo acercarse a mí… yo continúe siendo grosera… Eso no lo detuvo y terminó explicándome las cosas… Es un chico admirable que hace tantas cosas… Era obvio que no iba a fijarse en alguien como yo –suspiró relajada Marinette, recordando el ocupado itinerario del chico Agreste.- Él es tan maduro… y yo soy sólo una niña infantil que hace toda una escena por una goma de mascar pegada en su asiento… -guardo silencio por un momento, y con voz ensoñadora continuo: -Ese día Adrién me dio su sombrilla. Y en ese día lluvioso… me enamoré de él.

-¿Sabes princesa? -Le interrumpió, tomando la palabra- no creo que él se haya burlado de ti… o sea tan maduro como crees… Quizá sólo lo hace por obligación… Es un modelo, ¿no? Cada persona hace las cosas a su modo… así que no deberías compararte con otras personas princesa, Marinette es Marinette. Y ella es una chica maravillosa –sonrió- Además, los chicos somos muy tontos y no sabemos qué hacer con los sentimientos… -Recordó aquella noche de irritación cuando Nathaniel le había dicho que iría tras Marinette con poco agrado, suspirando.

-Gracias Chat… me siento mucho mejor… Perdona por mantenerte ocupado por tanto tiempo…

-Es un placer ayudarle princesa.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La propuesta de la chica había venido como anillo al dedo. Chat Noir decidió preguntar sobre eso que ni siquiera había podido contarle a Nino. Le vendría bien un poco de perspectiva femenina, ya que seguía sin entender lo que le ocurría. –Verás… hace poco un amigo mío me ha pedido ayuda para acercarse a una chica que le gusta… Pero por un motivo que no entiendo, cuando me lo pidió me puse muy irritado… Y no pude dormir en toda la noche porque seguía molesto… Aún ahora con sólo pensar en ello, me irrito… Pero no puedo saber por qué.

-¿Es broma Chat? –Preguntó Marinette divertida- ¿El gran héroe de Paris le está preguntando esto a una torpe estudiante de instituto?

 _-Yo también soy estudiante de instituto, ¿sabes?_ –Pensó Chat – ¿Alguna idea de lo que es?

-Celos –dijo tajante Marinette, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-¡¿Celos?! ¡E-eso es imposible! No puede ser…

-Chat –le llamó la atención Marinette- Cuando vemos que algo preciado por nosotros está en peligro de ser arrebatado de nuestro lado, sentimos celos… Creo. N-nunca me ha pasado… -mintió la chica. Sí, era mentira. Había sentido celos incontables veces de Chloe y otras chicas de la escuela al notar cómo miraban y se le acercaban a Adrién. Pero esa noche, en medio de la burbuja con Chat Noir, algo había hecho que Marinette mintiera. ¿Desde cuándo quería mantener una buena imagen ante el superhéroe? Quizá sólo buscaba ayudar un poco a su compañero de batallas… pero al enterarse que había una chica capaz de despertar los celos de Chat Noir, su corazón se encogió con dolor. _Debe ser por lo de Adrién… Ya pasará._

-P-pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Seguramente te gusta esa chica –Marinette masticó cada una de las palabras de la oración. Estaba celosa, no podía negarlo más. Se levantó intentando tranquilizarse, cambiando el tema. -Espera, tengo algo para ti… -se apresuró a entrar a su habitación de nuevo, encendió la luz y sacó de su cajón una bolsa de galletas en forma de catarina. Salió y se las entregó a Chat Noir. -Quizá no sea mucho… pero te agradezco por escucharme. Chat por su lado, recibió el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, ensimismado por las palabras de Marinette. Volteó a verla ansioso con un puñado de palabras ahogadas en su garganta, y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de su amiga.

Y un nuevo relámpago apareció en el cielo parisino, al mismo tiempo que un latido sacudió el corazón de Chat Noir. Porque, al igual que Marinette había encontrado el amor entre la lluvia, esa noche Chat Noir se enamoró de ella.

* * *

•✻— **¿Reviews?**

De ahora en adelante, trataré de responder los reviews personalmente xD para no hacer tanto spam en el capítulo c: espero no les moleste .


End file.
